Technical Field
The present invention relates to multiple access communication systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for employing Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) spread spectrum signals to provide communication services for mobile or remote user terminals using satellite or terrestrially based repeater apparatus. The present invention further relates to utilizing CDMA spread spectrum signals with multiple beam phased array repeater antennas, polarization enhanced omni-directional mobile antennas, voice or data activity switching, adjustable user terminal power control, and L frequency band communication links.